koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Koei-Tecmo LIVE!
Koei-Tecmo LIVE! (コーエーテクモLIVE!) is an online variety program that is officially sponsored by Koei-Tecmo. It is first broadcast live on Nico Nico Live before it is archived on the company's Youtube channel. The goal of the program is to televise company products and information with special guest stars for interested viewers, not unlike the previous radio program Neoroma & Musou. It has been advertised online in the Koei-Tecmo twitter since early March this year. While the program mainly features Koei titles, IPs from Tecmo and Gust have also been promised coverage in future episodes. Episodes are scheduled to be in one or two labeled programs, or "channels". Channel alpha (チャンネルα) will try to include live gamplay footage and guests. Merchandise and a variety of live events related to the company will also be featured or introduced. Channel beta (チャンネルβ) introduces new products for its first half before concluding its broadcast with a Neoromance and Infini corner for the female audience. Comments and thoughts regarding the program are always welcomed on the company's Twitter or Facebook accounts. During the live broadcast, viewers can post their comments and hosts can read/respond to them live. Registered my GAMECITY users can also join the program's community to post suggestions and requests directly for the hosts of each program. Fans can email the programs separately to ask questions for the hosts or guests of each show: *ktl-alfach@koeitecmo.co.jp (for Channel α) *ktl-betach@koeitecmo.co.jp (for Channel β) Personalities ;Channel α *Katsura - doubles as his myGC handlename *Ayako Suzukawa *G.Mee *Saya (assistant) ;Channel β *Hajime Kuon - same MC for several Neoromance events; known as Kuon at the myGC community *Five members from a new performance group Infini (comprised of members in L.A.F.U) **G.Mee - doubles as his myGC handlename; includes photos of his historical figure cosplays as his user image and post (currently using Toshizo Hijikata) **Sori **Yuuki **Kan **Taisho *Takumi Ogawa (Takumi) - MC for news half of the program Episodes :See also: Koei-Tecmo LIVE!/Episodes Notices regarding new episodes and dates are always announced on the Koei-Tecmo Twitter. All listed times are in Japanese Standard Time. Episode 13 :June 19, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live, Youtube archive :Channel α ::Kuon has bugged Katsura to wear contacts for the show rather than his glasses, so he decided to give it a try. Katsura apologized in advance if he is unable to properly glance at the camera at the start of the show. After the news announcements were made, the director for Ayesha Atelier appeared on the show. Yoshito Okamura began with a brief rundown of the Atelier franchise before he briefly introduced Ayesha. The titular protagonist is looking for her missing younger sister who suddenly disappeared within a strange flash of light. ::As he talked, he played the game to showcase the alchemy section. Materials were prepared for recipes and arranged within Ayesha's inventory. Like other Atelier titles, he emphasized the importance of experimentation. Even failures can be considered useful if the player plans for them to be, a change which he says is different than other titles. Exploration is similar to Meruru in that players move on a point and click map before exploring an area. Battles are turn-based, and the player can order their team to support one another's actions. Partner or team attacks can be planned and set up based on the enemy and ally turn order. :: The game is fully voiced with a mix of 2D and 3D graphics during story events. Some rough character designs were shown, many of which Okamura remarked missed the mark for finalization. He described Ayesha as a completely new world in the Atelier franchise and felt that the protagonist's design had to be fantastic to fit it. The idea was tossed around quite a bit until the design team thought to instead be more normal with the protagonist's silhouette. A design which looks roughly similar to the current Ayesha didn't pop up until the 16th conceptualized take for her character. ::Viewers on Niconico Live were asked to vote to see one other character's rough concept sketches. Wilbell voll Erslied seemed to be a fan favorite with 44%. Okamura explained that her design process was relatively short, even if she did undergo several revisions. Her witch hat and attire was decided pretty quickly; it was mainly her facial features and other aspects of her character which was toyed with before finalization. The blond hair was chosen in her initial designs to add a sense of mysticism to her character, but this was discarded quickly in her revisions. ::Yousuke Hayashi's pre-recorded footage and commentary for E3 was shown. He was there to show off the DEAD OR ALIVE 5 booth briefly and said he hopes everyone looks forward to the title. He briefly said his thoughts for the NINJA GAIDEN WiiU title, hoping to find a new way of engaging players with a different control scheme. He ended his message by asking for continued love and support from fans. ::Akihiro Suzuki was up next to briefly plug Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Empires and stated he couldn't really talk about it yet. He instead focused on the WiiU, a console which he personally thought was one of the highlights of the show. He looks forward to testing the console's limitations in the future, something he thinks he would like to do at least in his own time. ::Hisashi Koinuma introduced the company's booth and the titles which were featured. He didn't comment on Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 and promises to reveal more information by this year's Tokyo Game Show. He placed his faith in the company featuring a wide variety of titles at Tokyo Game Show and next year's E3. Games/Merchandise/Events covered *''Daisy x Daisy After Talk Show'' - Suzukawa's latest gig *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' - Nagashino update *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd'' - Yamamoto Taxi collaboration *''Bs Osaka Natsu no Jin 2012'' - collaboration, attendees have a chance to win a free Koei game *''Gamecity survey "What type of horse racing game do you want?"'' *''Gust Gala'' *''Atelier Ayesha'' - shoutout for completion press event *[http://www.tecmokoeiamerica.com/e3/ E3 2012 video digest] Episode 14 :June 26, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live, Youtube archive :Channel β ::Taishou, Yuuki, and Kuon appearing as guests. Both the Infini members were asked to say what they do in their free time. Taishou said he plays games, takes photos, and several other hobbies. Yuuki said he celebrated his birthday. Recorded footage of the Infini members' practice sessions for Neoromance ♥ Festa 13 were shown. They were coached by Michael Shitaanda, who later stated his commentary for Taishou and Yuuki. He finds both of them honest and direct, but he hopes he can push them and bring out their hidden potential. :: Merchandise from past Neoromance events were shown by the hosts before this week's cast announcements were made. There are going to be 18 voice actors participating. Prerecorded footage of the following voice actors' performances were shown: Shigeru Nakahara, Ryotaro Okiayu, and Nobuhiko Okamoto (Souji Okita in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5). Hosts asked viewers what was their favorite character image song per voice actor. The hosts read aloud the popular ones from the Nico Nico Live stream as they saw them. ::The fanmail theme was "When would you like to receive flowers?". The first letter said they like it when their older brother gives them some. Another letter said her husband gives her a bouquet of flowers every year, but they forget about them later. They were touched by her husband's romanticism. Kuon then asked the Infini hosts when receiving flowers troubles them. Taishou said he would have trouble storing them when Yuuki said he feels like eating them. Taishou's response was positively received by viewers so Kuon told him to do a "happy and cool" victory pose. Kuon remarked his pose was too mixed-matched for him. Birthday announcements were read afterwards. ::This week's theme for the fanservicey message was what type of written message they would have liked to have heard: a text message or a hand-written letter. The first option won with 84% and 25% for the second. Kuon avoided demands for his delivery by showing an event still from Hyakuman-nin no Kin'iro no Corda. It shows a younger Kanazawa and Kira when they were students at Seiso Academy. ::Next episode's fanmail theme is "What type of snack would you like to eat for the summer?" Games/Merchandise/Events covered *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Atelier Ayesha'' - specifically showcasing Juris Grunden and Keithgrif Hazeldine for the lady viewers *''Hyakuman-nin no Kin'iro no Corda'' - rainy day date game event and limited Yahoo romance event campaign *''Hyakuman-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' - site open *''Haruka ♥ Festa 2012 DVD'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2 DVD'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Spring Sale Campaign'' *''Kiniro no Corda Special Summer Sale'' *''Gust Gala'' *''Hyakuman-nin no Winning Post'' - Tokyo City Keiba collaboration Episode 15 :July 3, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live, Youtube archive :Channel α ::Musou Orochi 2: Special focus with Suzuki Akihiro appearing as a guest. Fans responded favorably to his appearance before he gave a brief rundown of the game. Pre-recorded gameplay footage of Abe no Seimei and Rachel was shown. Rachael's introduction event for the stage was included. A short video clip for the Battle Royale Mode was included. It plays like a mix of the Versus Mode in previous Musou Orochi titles with a tactical item system similar to Shin Sangoku Musou VS. ::After the two videos, Suzuki was asked three questions from fans. :#"Will this game have DLC?" and Suzuki said it will, but he asks fans to keep waiting for details. :#"Does Abe no Seimei's fox have a name?", and Suzuki said, "Nope!" He did admit that this might change by the time the game is released though. :#"We learned from the Twitter campaign that Abe no Seimei has special relations with Daji and Naoe Kanestugu, but who talks to Rachel?" Suzuki first explained that Seimei shares relations with Kanestugu as a fellow onmyouji and shares a fox affinity with Da Ji. With Rachel, it's a given that she will talk to Ryu Hayabusa. She also talks to Gyūki. ::The pre-order wallpapers were shown and he was surprised by the results, even if he did think it was a good balance between the many franchises. He hopes fans enjoy their for the many characters and new stories in the game. ::Take three of the Koei-Tecmo company building video tour by G.Mee and Suzukawa was shown. This was to make up for their previous failed attempt for the Kanagawa building. The video footage briefly showed the surroundings and the interior of the secondary building. G.Mee said he would like to see more of the buildings if he gets the chance, maybe even seeing the president's office someday. More video tours will be shown on Channel α. ::G.Mee's historical feature corner begins this episode. He has previously rambled about how much he enjoys history, so the prospect of hosting his segment is nerve-wracking but exciting for him. The history professor to help his explanations, Asumi-san, was also introduced to the show. This week's historical figure is Ii Naotora. G.Mee explains her historical summary about why she became the successor while Asumi filled in some of the gaps which he missed. G.Mee even presented a simple-to-follow family tree to describe for viewers who may have been lost with the names he was rapidly describing. Information regarding her Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd counterpart was included at the end of his segment. ::G.Mee admitted that he had no idea Naotora existed until her game announcement, since he primarily knew Naomasa or Naotaka. He found it interesting to research her and expand his historical knowledge. Both of his hosts were impressed by how passionately he explained her history, as it made it seem like it was figure he always knew. Games/Merchandise/Events covered *''Musou Orochi 2: Special'' *''Hyakuman-nin no Winning Post'' - June 27-28 Tokyo City Keiba collaboration report and video digest of the race; betting tickets and pamphlets were shown by Katsura; G.Mee says he has played the series but he tends to lose and reset his games a lot *''Gust Gala'' - photo report of the event; video recorded aftershow commentary and thank you messages from the developers, voice actors, and Saya who were on stage for the event *''my GAMECITY Market'' - announcing the Android games; miniature survey asking Nico Nico Live users whether they want to hear more about it; viewers responded positively that they would like to know more details in future Channel α episodes *''Daikoku-jidai Online 2nd Age'' - service date announcement and a few basic features of the expansion *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Empires'' - third character for Twitter and Facebook naming campaign; G.Mee would call him "Young Zhang Liao" or "Raidou"; *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' - Suzukawa said she is a fan of the series and would want to go *''Shin Sangoku Musou VS'' - update regarding online game data saves and loading features *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd'' - Ii Naotora Episode 16 :July 10, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live :Channel β ::Sori and Kan will be appearing as hosts. External Links *Official website *4Gamer coverage regarding the show's introduction press repot Category:Miscellaneous __NOWYSIWYG__